


Christmas/Holidays/Winter Themed Imagine Drabbles

by riottkick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Snow, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: WWE Wrestlers x ReaderMostly female wrestlers x fem readers, but will occasionally include a few male wrestler x male reader.





	Christmas/Holidays/Winter Themed Imagine Drabbles

Ruby had invited you over to Sarah's Christmas party, and you were excited. Since she was always on the road, you didn't get to see her as much as you would like.

Since the party was at seven, she picked you at six, and headed to the party. A half an hour into driving, its started to snow, and you offered to drive the rest of the way. (Thankfully there was only ten minutes left to Sarah's house). 

Pulling into the nearest fast food parking lot, you two got out of the car. You loved how the snow looked on the ground, and how it stuck. As Ruby made her way to your side of the car, you were already bending over to build a snowball.

“Baby, **If you throw that snowball at me** , I think we'll be late to Sarah's party.” Ruby smirked, but you couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
